Dear Lie
by Quirky Insane Flakey
Summary: PG for a word. it's a song filk. and suddenly i'm happy with doing these. please read. song is by TLC. Summary: What would be going through your mind if you were put under the Imperio curse? How would you break free...


a/n, disclaimer, summery: it's that curse that makes you do something you don't want to. I'll figure it out soon. within five mintues if i want to post this., characters belong to JKR, song belongs to TLC ~ Dear Lie. I have a wide variety of music taste., what's that curse? oh yeah, the Imperius Curse. Do you know how long it took me to find that with out looking through a book. ya'll need to put up the three bad curse thingies (can't remember the word... stupid brain) on all of your sites. geez.  
  
Summary: What's someone thinking of while they're under the Imperius curse? Not what Harry's thinking of, someone else. Just think what you'd be going through if you couldn't control yourself.  
  
DEAR LIE  
  
By Kimberly Schreurs  
  
Hermione stood before Voldemort, being sucked into his red gaze. Harry stood before her, his arms spead out to keep her back. But she slowly walked towards Riddle. Voldemort's face spread into a malevolent grin that made her shudder. She looked back at Harry; his face had gone stark white. She looked back at Riddle and he raised his wand with no effort and whispered "Imperio."  
  
*Dear Lie  
You suck  
You said you could fix anything  
Instead I'm fucked  
You made things even worse for me  
If I had balls I'd tell you get away from me  
Guess I'm not smart  
I let you unnerve me  
I let you control me  
Afraid the truth would hurt me  
When it's you that hurts me more*  
  
Hermione felt her body stiffen. She knew the affects of the curse but she still tried. Tried to cry out for help, try to reach back for Harry. She was too close though. He made her run for him, made her jump into his arms. On the inside she was crying in agony because she couldn't go back and kiss her beloved Harry.  
  
*Get outta my mouth  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my mind  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
Get outta my mouth  
You're nothing but trouble  
Get outta my life  
Get out of me  
Out of me (out of me)  
Out of me  
Out of me lie  
Lie lie lie lie*  
  
She screamed and screamed at herself to stop it. She hugged Riddle on the outside and kissed his cheek. She sceramed at herself to stop. "NO!" she suddenly shouted. But that's all she got out. She fell back into a deep state where only her brain was yelling. Yelling at her soul to free itself. Be brave. She told herself one last time. Hermione calmed down and with one last burst of brain power shouted.  
  
*Dear lie  
You're dumb  
You think you've got the best of me  
You think you won  
Misread my vulnerability  
I've got your walls  
Now get the hell away from me  
I've learned your art  
Won't let you unnerve me  
Won't let you control me  
The truth will only free me  
And your lies won't hurt me  
No more*  
  
"I HATE YOU, VOLDEMORT! STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" Her head fell limp against her chest and she fell backwards on the ground. Hermione lay on the ground, blacked out. But her mind was still rushing. A small voice at the back of her mind was nagging her. "You can't win, Hermione. Stop trying. Let go. Go to the darkside. Become Lord Voldemort's child."  
  
*Get outta my mouth  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my mind  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
Get outta my mouth  
You're nothing but trouble  
Get outta my life  
Get out of me  
Out of me (out of me)  
Out of me  
Out of me lie  
Lie lie lie lie*  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say no. But something very different came out. "Voldemort, daddy, take me home." That voice at the back of her mind laughed. It laughed and for all she was worth she cried. She felt tears on her cheeks and she was aware that she had finally gotten out of it. The curse was broken.  
  
*Lie lie  
I've got  
Your walls  
Now get the hell away from me  
I learned your art  
Won't let you unnerve me  
Wont' let you control me  
The truth will only free me  
And your lies won't hurt no  
No more*  
  
Hermione snapped her eyes open and Voldemort was hovering over her. "So, child. You're willing to come with me?" "NO!" she screamed and Voldemort lifted his want again, mumbling 'Imperius.' one last time. Hermione screamed at herself again from the inside. She defeated it before, why not now? She screamed inwardly and that naughty little voice was at her ear now. But now it was different, kinder, more sympathetic. Like it knew now what she wanted. It spoke in a beautiful voice: "Get outta my mouth. Get outta my head. Get outta my mind. Stop puttin' words in my dea. Get outta my mouth. You're nothing but trouble. Get outta my life. Get out of me."   
  
*Get outta my mouth  
Get outta my head  
Get outta my mind  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
Get outta my mouth  
You're nothing but trouble  
Get outta my life  
Get out of me  
Out of me (out of me)  
Out of me  
Out of me lie  
Lie lie lie lie*  
  
It repeated this over and over. Slowly Hermione felt her own will come back. She snapped her eyes open and got up from the floor. The voice still chanting in her head. Her voice was strong and so was her conceince keeping her away from the spell. "No, Voldemort. You lose this time." Voldemort's eyes gleamed red and he shot on last chance of a spell at Hermione. "Crucio." He said quietly. But he failed. Hermione's own conceince could beat Voldemort. Her mind repelled what the spell should have done and it was launched upon Voldemort. Sending him into gasping pain.  
  
*Lie lie  
Dear lie  
Lie Lie Lie Lie  
Lie Lie  
Dear lie*  
  
"Not so tough, now?" Hermione choked out, chanting the little rhyme herself. "Get outta my mouth. Get outta my head. Get outta my mind. Stop puttin' words in my head. Get outta my mouth. You're nothing but trouble. Get outta my life. Get out of me."  
  
~*^finis^*~  
  
a/n: ain't it wonderful? I like doing these better than writing a series. oh well. i have to continue it sometime. bye. Aurevoir. i don't know french so don't criticize me.  
  
read, review, and relax. bye!  
  



End file.
